Breathe
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: Sequel To: "You Belong With Me." One Shot, Song Fic. To: "Breathe." By Taylor Swift And Colbie Calliat. He needed a movie ending. He wanted to be that guy, the one that would notice he loved her, just in time before she left. Joe Gray couldnt let her go..


_**Authors Note: Okay, it's terrible. I'm Sorry. Thank You all for your wonderful support.! (: It really means a lot to me.! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

"_I met this really amazing girl last night and I asked her out."_

"_I'm In Love With You."_

_He remembered that day like yesterday, even though it was almost a year and a half ago. He remembered the pain look on Miley's face as she squeezed her eyes closed and tears poured out of them, even though he could see she was clearly trying with all her might to hold them back._

_He remembered when she opened her eyes, he still hadn't said any thing since their unison words to one another. She looked scared and vulnerable, hope was in her eyes along with worry. He didn't know if he loved her back._

_At least not like... that._

_She was always like a sister to him, a best friend. He had never really thought about her any other way. Especially not as a person he could be in love with. _

_"Say Some Thing." She said quietly, she hated silence. He did, too, that's why they were best friends. They were so alike. They did every thing together, always knew when some thing was wrong. But, he... he didn't expect this._

_"What?" Those were the only words he could choke out. _

_"Y-You... you heard me, J-Joe." She said, a crackling tone in her voice._

_He looked down, not knowing what to say. What was he suppose to say? Did he love her back? He didn't know that answer. _

_"Miles..." He said softly as he looked back up at her, it broke his heart to see her like this. He sighed before pulling her in to his arms, she let out a sob in his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I didn't see this coming."_

_"How could you not?" Miley sobbed out in his chest and Joe squeezed his eyes closed, feeling tears leaking out of them._

_"I don't think I love you..." He trailed off softly, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks when Miley let out another sob in his chest. "At least... not like that."_

_Miley pulled her head up and wiped her eyes and cheeks, trying to stop the water fall of tears. "I'm Sorry I can't be like Alex and hate you for who you are." _

_Joe sighed softly and wiped her tears away. "Miles, you're like a sister to me."_

_"That was just what I wanted to hear." Miley spat angrily at him._

_"I can't love you like that, Miles." He said softly as he hugged her tightly. "I'm Sorry, but... I'm not in love with you."_

It was a given that things were awkward for a while. For the first three months Miley and Joe had completely ignored any affection with one another, even some thing as simple as a hug or more than a three second stare.

But now, here he was. Driving Miley to the air port. Robby Ray had decided to move back to Tennessee, Jackson went along and Miley finished her freshman year at a local university. Now here he was, driving her to the air port so she could go to Tennessee and finish college there.

He looked over at his best friend, she was looking out of the window, her big sunglasses covering her eyes, he sighed before turning back to the road.

**'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**

Maybe Miley was hoping for a cliché ending, the ones that always made her heart melt in movies. Joe would confess his love back to her, they'd hug and kiss and live happily ever after.

But, that didn't happen.

She couldn't say she hated Joe for that, because, well, she didn't. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her back. She was the one stupid enough to fall in love with her best friend. She didn't want to be that girl.

Not that girl that would always be in the friends zone, the one the guy she was madly in love with would come to her for girl advice, they'd occasionally do what she believed was flirting. But, it obviously it wasn't.

While Miley didn't hate Joe because of that day. She hated movies. She hated cliché songs. For giving her hope that he would love her back. She hated all of those gossip magazine quizzes she would take.

She hated her eight ball for telling her the cards seemed right. She hated that stupid pen pal who told her to go for it. He had to love her back

But, most of all. She hated Alex. If Alex had never came along, Maybe Joe wouldn't have wasted two years of his life. Maybe, he'd love Miley back.

Maybe, Just Maybe.

**People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
Mmm...mmm...Mmm...mmm**

"You know it's gonna suck with out you here, right, Biffle?" He said softly and Miley turned to him, smiling softly.

"We're growing up, Joe. Change is nice." She said, turning down the classic rock station and listening to the sound of the cars passing by them.

"I know, but, I don't wanna see you go." Joe said softly, glancing at her before turning back to the road.

Miley loved Malibu. She said she never wanted to leave.

But, they were fourteen and naive. She missed Tennessee, he knew she did.

But, he'd miss her more. She was the only thing he knew by heart.

Miley giggled when **"Seventeen." By "Winger."** started to play on the radio, they could only faintly hear it. Joe laughed and she turned up the radio.

"Do you ever remember Alex Garley?" Miley asked randomly, as she turned to him, she was sure he did. Alex was the only girl who had enough of him to break him. Alex was his 24/7 for almost three years.

"Oh, Yeah." Joe laughed before shaking his head. "What. was. I. thinking?"

"I asked my self that every day." Miley said giggling. "God, that feels like for ever ago, doesn't it, Biffle?"

"It Does." Joe said sadly. "I don't wanna grow up."

Miley smiled softly at him. "Are you telling me that, Mr. Joseph Adam Gray." She started, trying not to giggle. "Mr. DJ Danger. Is. afraid. of. growing. up?"

Joe laughed and shook his head. "I'm not afraid of any thing." He said cockily and Miley rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to."

"Every body is afraid of some thing, Joe." She said looking back over at him. as she thought of examples. "Super Man is afraid of kryptonite. Bat Man is afraid of The Joker, whether he will admit it or not. Bam Margera is afraid of snakes, and I'm afraid I'm going to die alone."

Joe looked over at her. "You're not going to die alone, Miles. Quit It."

Miley frowned at him before looking down, Joe sighed before turning back to the road.

"I'll die with out you." Miley whispered softly, not expecting Joe to hear. But, he did. And he felt his heart break even more than that day a year and a half ago.

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**

Joe frowned as **Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird." **started to play.

_"If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me?"_

Joe bit his lip and continued to drive down the dark road slowly. He didn't want her to go. He didn't know if he was in love with Miley. It had almost been two years since she confessed her love for him.

It was natural for him to still be confused... wasn't it?

Sure, he had those moments where he would catch him self staring at her and her incredible beauty. He would feel jealousy rise with in him when guys flirted with her, but was he IN love with her? There was a difference between being IN love and loving some one and trying to protect them.

Maybe, just maybe you could say he was... crushing on her. God, that sounded so high school. But, he wasn't about to tell her he was in love with her, especially if he didn't even know if he was. That would. just. kill. her. And he. couldn't do. that. Especially after every thing he had putt her through since her confession.

He frowned softly and continued driving as Miley sang along softly with the song. This was like the ending of a sad movie, you know, one of those cliché types, the guy's driving off, trying to find some thing with in him self to go back to his love, and right before the movie ends, the song turns from sad to romantic or up beat and he runs back to his love, they kiss and then the credits start to roll.

If any one learned that life wasn't a movie in the last couple of years, it was Miley and Joe. So, he should just mark out the possibility of his heart finally calling out to Miley right before his time to love her back runs out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you until your plane gets there?" He asked softly, it was around one forty-five in the morning. Her plane would take off at five in the morning. They had spent the night watching a movie, saying bye to every one and then dinner. He wanted to drive as slow as he possibly could to the air port. He didn't want to leave Miley.

"I'm Sure. I know if I go back home and sleep I won't get up in time for my flight." Miley said with a small giggle and Joe smiled softly. "But, I'll be fine. It'll give me a chance to get a bunch of magazines and catch up on all of the gossip."

"I don't want you to go." He said quietly as he slowed down even more, he looked over at Miley and grabbed her hand, he felt Miley tense up and he sighed before turning back to the road, his hand still holding hers.

"This isn't about you, Joe." She said softly. "It's about me. And this is what I want." She finished softly.

"Miles, we're twenty years old! We should be like, in New York and partying, being free... we said we were gonna go to college together." He said softly as he squeezed his hand. Miley bit back her tears.

"Well, we're people Joe..." She said softly. "And some times people change their minds. It's just natural." She added softly and Joe frowned even deeper than he already was. He didn't want them to change their minds. He loved the plan they had, they had planned their whole life's together. This just messed it up.

**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around**

"What if... I told you... I don't know what'd I'd do with out you?" He said softly as they sat in the car in the air ports parking lot.

"Well, are you telling me that?" Miley asked quietly as they took off their seat belts and she turned to him.

"Maybe I Am." He said softly as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I don't want a maybe, Joe."

"I don't know how I feel, Miles... I'm still... so confused."

"It's almost been two years... I can't wait for ever, believe me. If I could, I would. But it'll kill me... I just want an answer."

"I don't know!"

Miley frowned as he let go of her and buried his head in his hands, she sighed before pulling him in to her a little bit and hugging him tightly.

"I know I love you..." He said softly. "But, I just... I don't know if I'm IN love with you, Miles. I don't wanna say I am if I don't know and hurt you."

Miley felt tears roll down her cheeks as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, the small hairs on his face prickling her from where he didn't shave today.

"I don't know who I am with out you, Miles." He said softly as he pulled his head up and wrapped his arms around her.

Miley sighed before kissing his cheek gently. "You'll find who you're suppose to be, Joe. Like you said earlier. We're only twenty years old. You still have a long time to find your self."

"I like who I am with you, though, Biffle." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"You like this?" Miley asked, letting out a watery laugh and gesturing to them selves. "You like crying from confusion? You like the awkwardness you feel because you know your best friend is in love with you and you don't know how you feel about her? You like to keep breaking my heart?"

She let out another watery, angry laugh and let go of him, Joe frowned and tried to pull her back in to him.

"Miles..." He said softly, she shook her head before getting out of the car, she quickly grabbed her backs and slammed the door closed.

Joe buried his head back in his hands and rested them on the steering wheel. Letting out a sob while doing so.

He was so confused. He just didn't know what to do any more.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand  
And I can't...  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to**

He wanted it to be like old times. He would be depressed, crying and Miley would comfort him, she'd hug him tightly and listen to him while he talked. She'd stroke his hair softly or play with it and it made him relax. She was always there to comfort him when he needed it.

He wanted her to just magically walk back to the car, knowing some thing was wrong with him and comfort him. But, she didn't.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he realized, she wasn't coming back to him. He frowned before pulling the keys out of the ignition, he let out another sob before quickly wiping his eyes and getting out, he closed and locked the doors behind him before jogging up to the entrance of the air port.

He quickly walked over to her, she was sitting in one of the chairs in the long line, reading a gossip magazine.

"I cant breathe with out you." He said standing in front of her.

Miley sighed before looking up at him, setting her magazine down beside her.

"Quit It, Joe." She said softly.

"You've basically been my whole world since we were ten." He continued on and Miley frowned before biting her lip.

"You were the girl... the one I dreamt of." He said quietly and Miley snapped her head up to him.

"You under stood me, more than any one... you loved me for me, you liked the same music I loved. You could make me feel better when I felt low..."

Miley bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Just say it.' She thought silently. 'Tell me you love me... you belong with me.'

"You were there when Alex wasn't." He said and Miley felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks slowly. "You were right there!" He said loudly and Miley jumped slightly. Joe frowned as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You were right fucking there, the whole time. I didn't see you!" He said letting out a sob. "You must have hinted it to me a billion fucking times..."

Miley nodded her head, more to her self as Joe continued on.

"I want to love you. So Bad." He sobbed out and Miley felt her heart drop to her stomach, he... he wasn't telling her he loved her back.

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I try to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

"Just. stop. right. there." Miley said quietly as she stood up and shook her head. Joe wiped his eyes and tried to hug her, for only her to push him away. "Do not bull shit me with you want to's. You either love me, or you don't, Joe."

"I don't know if I do!" Joe snapped angrily.

"It's been two years! How the fuck can you not know?!?!" She bit back.

"If I tell you... I love you. Will you stay?" He asked softly and Miley gasped, looking at her best friend shocked.

She scoffed angrily. "God, Joe." She sobbed out and Joe frowned. "Do you just love to play with me or some thing?"

"No!" Joe said quickly as he shook his head. "I just want you to stay here, with me... I wanna fall in love with you."

"If you haven't by now..." Miley said softly as she looked up at him. "You aren't going to, Joe. Quit trying to kid your self and me." She finished quietly.

Miley gasped again when Joe pulled her up, before she could even stop him, he inter twined their hands. Sure, they had held hands. But, never inter twined. She felt her self along with Joe's body shake when an electric shock went through them. She closed her eyes squeezing her his hand back.

"I love you." Joe said softly and Miley slowly let her eyes flutter open.

"Are you saying that because of the shock... or because you do?" She asked softly, wanting his answer to be the latter.

**It's 2 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
And it's 2 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me...**

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh...

I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

"Because I want to." He said before pulling her in to him and pressing his lips to hers. Miley slowly let her eyes droop closed like Joe's were.

She felt him inter twine both of their hands at their sides as their lips moved together, she smiled softly against his lips.

Flash.

"_Miles, I think you're the only girl who gets my sense of humor." He said softly and Miley sighed, as Joe closed his eyes and snuggled in to her stomach._

_How could he not see? That they were destined for one another?_

Flash.

"_I just wish she would get me… like you do." He said quietly before biting his lip; Miley smiled softly and shook her head._

"_No one can get you like I can, biffle." She said softly and Joe let out a small smile before hugging his best friend a little bit more tightly._

Flash.

_She knew she was the only girl who could make Joe smile when he was arguing _

_with Alex, Alex didn't make him smile like Miley did… why couldn't he see that?_

Flash.

"_You'll find her one day, Joe… She might already be here; you just might not see her." Miley said as she shrugged her shoulders at him, trying to be nonchalant._

Flash.

"_Maybe I should just hold hands with a bunch of girls? And then that way you know, like in the movies, if I feel a bolt of electricity in my body… she'll be the one, you know?" He said before biting his lip; Miley resisted the urge to frown, they've never held hands, and they probably never would._

Flash.

"_God, I Love You, Biffle." He said softly and Miley bit back a sob._

"_I Love You, Too, Joe." She said softly before burying her head in his shoulder as she felt tears in her eyes._

_Just a different way than you love me._

Flash.

"_This is so easy." She said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I could only have moments like these with my Biffle." Joe said smiling and looking down at her, Miley laughed and shook her head._

_They were perfect for one another… just, why? Why couldn't he see it?_

Flash.

"_You… you always have that glow, Biffle… the one Nick got when he and Lindsay started dating, the one Kevin got when he and Daniel got engaged… your always so happy when ever I come and get you, the guy, who ever he is, he makes you so happy… and I really wish I could meet him." Joe said softly and Miley bit back a sob, Joe was talking about him self and he didn't even know it._

Flash.

"_Well, he's an idiot, any guy would be lucky to have you, Biffle." Joe said before looking up at her and kissing her cheek._

_Miley smiled softly as he rested his head back on her chest. "Yeah."_

_But, I don't want any guy… I want you, Joe._

Flash.

"_Why?" She asked confused._

_Joe bit his lip. "Because.. Uh, you know, pshhhhh, Um, you don't need to give up on that guy who putts the glow in you! Hey, I can meet him, and we can talk about you, and, Um, I can, I can… Uh, find out if he likes you back?"_

_Miley's eyes quickly widened. "That's OK!"_

_Joe bit his lip, again and smiled at his best friend. "No guys are close enough to perfect for you, Miles."_

_Miley bit back a sob; she nodded her head and giggled at him. "Sure, Joe, Sure."_

_He was perfect enough for her, and he was standing right in front of her._

Flash.

_With out a word Miley walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, Joe buried his head in the crook of her neck, and Miley felt tears rolling down her face as her best friend sobbed and hugged her tightly._

"_I'll always love you, for you, Joe." Miley said softly as she rubbed his back._

"_I love you, too, Biffle." Joe sobbed out and Miley let out a sob before burying her head in his shoulder, crying with him. _

_Both because the person they loved… didn't love them back._

Flash.

_Miley laughed as she turned her stereo to a classic rock station before flopping back down on her bed and grabbing a slice of pizza out of the big box on Joe's lap, he smiled at her as they began eating and one of his favorite __**songs "Seventeen."**__ By __**"Winger."**__ came on._

"_So, the other night I had this crazy ass dream." He said looking over at her._

"_Really? What was it about, Biffle?" She asked curiously as they started to eat, Joe's dream were usually weird, like the one where he was a rain bow tella tubby and liked to sing classic Britney Spears songs, that thought still scared her at night when she tried to sleep._

"_I was getting chased by big foot." He said seriously as he looked over at her with wide eyed; Miley burst out laughing and Joe frowned._

"_It's Not Funny!" He said before stifling a laugh._

"_Big Foot… it had Alex's face." He said honestly and Miley burst in to a fit of giggles; Joe let out a laugh and shook his head._

"_I woke up screaming, and I'm not kidding, either!" He said shaking his head._

Flash.

"_Hi, Biffle." She said softly when they pulled away from the hug._

_Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head softly. "Hey, Miles."_

Flash.

_Miley smiled at him._

"_I have some thing to tell you." They both said at the same time, Miley let out a giggle and Joe laughed before shaking his head._

"_You go first."_

"_No, You."_

"_Same Time!" They continued on at the same time._

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

"_I met this really amazing girl last night and I asked her out."_

"_I'm In Love With You."_

_Miley felt her breath get caught in her throat as she realized what he said. Joe gulped and looked at his best friend shocked. Miley bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured out of them. She shouldn't have told him, she was the only girl he could act him self around and know that she would have a crush on him and freak him out… but she did. She was in love with him._

_He belonged with her, right? _

_Well, she didn't have enough gutts to open her eyes and find out._

Flash.

Miley smiled against Joe's lips again before pulling away. She opened her eyes, having enough gutts. But, that didn't stop the nerves bubbling in her stomach from seeing Joe's reaction to their kiss.

Joe's eyes slowly fluttered open and Miley smiled widely when he smiled at her before pressing his lips softly back to hers.

He pulled away and stroked her face. "God, I love you, Biffle."

"I love you, too, Joe." Miley said softly as she hugged him.

Words could not describe the relief that washed over her when Joe opened his eyes, oh and she felt giddy when his eyes fluttered open after the mind blowing kiss, too.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, yeah, sorry  
Sorry, sorry, sorry....**

_**Authors Note: Okay, so the ending was corny. Haha. (: I hope you all liked it. Reviews would make me smile, also, I'm starting a new story, can people Please send in songs they want me to do one shots to? Thank You! And Thank You all for your wonderful support on "Your Belong With Me." "God Love Her." "Thirteen." And "Every Thing I Ever Loved." !. (: You guys have no idea how much it means to me.! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!  
**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


End file.
